


Harmony

by HeathenVampires



Series: Three Psychopaths, One Tardis [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU? Post Canon? Who the fuck knows, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Multi, Not to be confused with telepathic sex, Rough Sex, Sex With Telepathy, Spoilers for Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, The Starship Harmony and Redemption, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, and SMUT, but for now it's mostly feels-y threesome porn, obviously, there's feels, this AU will spiral out of control eventually I'm sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: When the Doctor considered allowing the Master out for a day trip, the starship Harmony and Redemption was not what she had in mind. But, well, the Doctor has trouble saying no to either of them.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master/River Song
Series: Three Psychopaths, One Tardis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**To those who read Jailbreak and were hoping to see the meet-the-fam scene... I do plan on writing that some time, but this was a smut bunny that demanded to be written.**

-DW-

The Doctor raised her hand and caught the bit of metal that was thrown at her, rolling her eyes as she placed it down and continued on with her maintenance on the TARDIS. It was only another thirty seconds or so before another one almost hit her.

"I'm bored."

"Then go and entertain yourself. You're on an enormous space ship!"

She looked up, saw the Master was sat leant against the doorway, legs stretched out in front of him and a pile of metal pieces ready for throwing. For his age and history of indescribable violence, it was remarkable how easily he could act like a petulant child.

"Entertain me yourself. I'm your prisoner!"

"If I don't fix this, then it's going to get worse. Where's River? I thought she was watching you."

They still spent most of their time snarking and bickering, but they tempered that with frequent fucking and that did seem to have made River and the Master far happier to inhabit the TARDIS together, and 'share' the Doctor, though she personally resented the way they said that at times, as though she were a possession to debate ownership of. Still, there were no attempted murders, and the Doctor hadn't expected a perfectly _healthy_ relationship from either of them, let alone from the two together in their weird, clumsy threesome.

Then again, the Doctor wasn't sure how long that was going to go on. It had been a month by then, and other than being generally unpleasant to her fam when the humans were on board, the Master had been... pretty well behaved. Traumatising Graham by walking into the console room stark naked aside. Ryan fell about laughing at his grandfathers response, and Yaz had seemed _highly_ entertained. It left zero doubts about the nature of their relationship, but after a lot of explaining the inhibitor (it probably helped they had seen it in action) and insisting he wasn't going anywhere for a while, the fam had sort of come around.

At the least, they were understanding that the Doctor couldn't turn away the last living inhabitant of Gallifrey. And River charmed all she met, and had won the humans over in no time at all. If anything, they were delighted to meet her wife - a tangible thing they could compare to their human lives. Not that most humans were married to a morally-grey human hybrid with two hearts and a gun.

"She's washing her hair. You've seen how ridiculously big it is. She'll be hours!"

Having seen very clearly that the Master was more enamoured with River's hair than he'd ever admit, the Doctor scoffed and tightened a bolt.

"You're _such_ a drama queen."

"Pot, kettle, black."

Raising an eyebrow at his choice of phrase, the Doctor turned to look at him.

"Have you been watching Earth TV again?"

Scowling, he turned away.

"No."

Fighting a grin, she opted not to push the issue. He was obviously going a little stir crazy, even on such a big ship. It had been a month, and he'd been pretty good. Maybe they could do a day trip somewhere while the fam were doing Earth stuff? The Doctor wasn't sure if River was going to go for it - on the one hand, she did like to dress up. On the other, she still didn't entirely trust the Master. Humming to herself as she worked, she didn't hear the Master get up until he was standing next to her. He was good at that. Missy wasn't _as_ good, because her heels clacked on the ground, but this incarnation didn't wear heels.

"I'm busy."

"I could hear your thoughts from over there."

Though neither left the pathway open all the time, the Doctor had _started_ being able to let him in now and then, for brief interludes. Granted, he'd told her the inside of her mind was so utterly chaotic it was like throwing a rainbow into a tornado... which had been oddly poetic for him. But telepathy was a natural part of their make-up, and it was comforting to share that bond, even if only for short times.

And now, apparently, he was picking up the odd surface thought or two. It was amazing he could pick anything out, her mind ran on so many different tracks all at once.

"Which one? There's a lot going on up here. I was thinking about how badly I want to eat a kiwi fruit a few minutes ago. I love a kiwi fruit. Humans peel them though, which is odd cus that fuzzy skin just melts in your mouth!"

Rather than listen to her babbling, the Master covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hush. I meant the day trip. There _is_ somewhere I want to go."

He didn't lower his hand, and she knew what he wanted. So she closed her mouth and opened her mind, just a little.

"Where?"

His mouth tipped up in a smile; he liked that she'd finally given him the access he'd sought for centuries at last, even if it wasn't a permanently open channel.

"It's a little starship. Lovely food and drink."

She could _feel_ there was something more to it than him simply wanting a particular cocktail or meal. The TARDIS had pretty much everything on board.

"What's the starship called?"

The Doctor could read his emotions in his thoughts, and knew he was a little worried she'd say no.

" _Harmony and Redemption."_

Her mind clamped shut as she stepped back, breaking both the physical and mental connection instantly. The Master clutched his forehead, scowling.

"What was _that_ for?"

" _Harmony and Redemption?_ You want to go to the starship where genocide goes to relax?"

Rubbing his temples, he shrugged.

"So you've heard of it."

"I've been. Wait. You can't tell River that."

Now curious, the Master tipped his head, dark eyes boring into her. She looked away.

 _"Oh._ So it isn't even about the ship. It's about her. Is that where she..."

The Doctor shook her head, remembering the crashing ship. Remembering how River was _so_ convinced that the Doctor never loved her back through all their years together, despite their _marriage,_ despite her knowing the Doctor's true name. And how it led to the only chance the Doctor got to prove it to her, on their last night together on Darillium. Just before the library...

"No. But it was the last... it's complicated. I don't want to talk about it. We're not going there. Pick somewhere else."

She tried to storm off, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back. To her likely-eternal shock, he held her close, one arm wrapped around her in what could only be described as comforting. The other came up to her head, thumb brushing her temple.

"Show me."

The Doctor shook her head. He sighed, but didn't give up.

"Come on. The TARDIS will make sure River doesn't see it, but even with your mind closed I can _feel_ how much this is hurting you."

With three telepathic beings on board a telepathic ship, sharing their minds meant things could go haywire. The TARDIS made a low sound, almost like a soothing hum, the bubble around their minds settling in a promise that River would never see what they shared. Though she wanted to bury the memories, never see them again and face what it meant, the Doctor crumbled and let the Master see.

He saw the ship, watching the Doctor see how River acted - though he kept quiet, she felt a ripple of something that felt like he was sort of impressed with River - and how the diary was almost full. Saw the ship, the crashing, Darillium. How it was their final night together, flickers of The Library before the Doctor couldn't handle another moment of revisiting, forcing the memories back in their box. As she came back to the physical present, she realised her tears were soaking in to the Master's shirt, and that despite the tension in his shoulders that said he was very uncomfortable with such a display of _emotions,_ he was still holding her close, letting her cry all over him. Not her most dignified moment, but as she got herself a little more under control the Doctor _did_ feel a touch lighter for sharing that.

"No wonder you're so keen to keep her on board."

"Yeah. She didn't know about this regeneration when I saw her there, so all I know is something happens to make her forget, or she's a _very_ good liar and I never mention the eyebrows regeneration."

He snorted, obviously remembering that one.

"Yes, Missy did often think about taking you to have them 'done'. She spent some time in various beauty parlours early on, learning how to do make-up and hair and the like. While your previous incarnation was just as fashion-challenged as you."

Letting out a watery chuckle, the Doctor shrugged. She liked her clothes! Looking over the Master, she reached up to toy with his fringe.

"I think the love of personal grooming stayed. I like your hair like this. Even if it means you steal my conditioner."

The emotional outpouring ebbed away slowly, leaving her a little shaky but feeling better for it, and realising for the first time she wasn't terrified that she'd handed the Master something powerful to wield against her.

"River can never know."

"I know. It's already behind barriers she can't get through."

She was capable of telepathy, and they'd all slipped through each others minds during sex several times, but River wasn't all Time Lord... or whatever it was they were now. And so it meant the memories of her death and other assorted spoilers could be hidden behind barriers that she could not cross, no matter how she tried.

"Thank you."

The Doctor spent a minute just slumped in his arms, soothed by his scent and the four-beat under her ears as she leant into his chest. He waited surprisingly patiently, the two eventually pulled apart by the TARDIS humming in warning that River was nearby. Wiping her face quickly, the Doctor turned back to what she was doing. The Master opted to simply remove his shirt, standing there in nothing but his well-fitting bottoms and boots. It was quite distracting, since he'd regained all the weight he lost after the Cyberium and the TARDIS had provided a well-stocked gym for the Master to occupy his time, so that weight was all muscle.

And he got plenty of exercise with the Doctor and River too.

River and her freshly cleansed hair found them soon enough, taking in the sight of a topless Master and busy Doctor. Even with her human half dulling some of the senses, her ability to read people meant she could tell something was a little off.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I suggested going out and _someone_ overreacted."

Well, just because he'd been comforting earlier didn't mean the Master couldn't switch right back to annoying her. The Doctor rolled her eyes, thankful he gave a different explanation for the tension than her upset over thoughts of River's future death.

"Being against taking you to a ship full of murderers and genocidal aliens is _not_ an overreaction."

It was a second too late when the Doctor realised River would know what that meant, since she'd been the one to take the Doctor there to begin with.

"Oh, are we talking about _Harmony and Redemption?_ It is lovely there."

"Have you seen the suites? They're divine. So they should be, at the price of membership."

 _"Suites are reserved for planet-burners"_ echoed in the Doctors mind, but she quieted it before she risked the other two hearing the thought. The Master had the destruction of several worlds under his metaphorical belt. Gallifrey was just his most recent. Although technically, the planet itself still stood. It was just pretty damn empty. The Doctor had once thought _she'd_ destroyed the planet.

"Well, yes, but it does deter any old criminal who killed a couple of their friends in an argument getting in."

The two of them carried on while the Doctor's mind turned it all over. She knew in her hearts neither of her present lovers could ever truly be 'good'. River was always going to inhabit some strange grey area of morality, and the Master... there wasn't really a moral compass anyone could put to him, no matter if his manic anger improved over time. Then again, the Doctor was no paragon of goodness herself.

"Alright."

Both turned to her, surprised.

"Alright what?"

"We can go. For a little while. You can't do too much damage with the inhibitor in, and I couldn't stop River going wherever she pleases if I chained her down in a room with no doors or windows."

"You're welcome to try."

River all but purred, obviously pleased that she and the Master had gotten their way. He seemed quite satisfied too, though she saw the question in his eyes of whether they were asking too much of her, given what he now knew.

"Maybe later."

"Suit yourself. Shall I book a table for three, or are you staying home?"

Ignoring the strange little fizz at River's casual use of 'home' about the TARDIS, the Doctor debated before deciding they really couldn't be trusted alone. The Master couldn't cause terrible harm physically, but he still had his mouth and River could cause all the harm she liked.

"Three. But I need to know _when,_ so we can avoid any potential crossovers with your former selves. The TARDIS will sense the potential paradoxes."

That was a bit of a lie, but it was true enough to convince the other two. After a little talk of whens and wheres, they settled on a date that didn't clash with anyones timelines. No small feat for three time travellers, and apparently the view that trip was of an (empty) planet being destroyed by the gravitational pull of other bodies in it's solar system.

"Lend me your computer and I'll book my favourite suite."

As the two of them did so, the Doctor watched the Master press his thumb to River's pocket communicaters scanner, allowing it to confirm his identity and prove he was a qualified planet-burner. DInner and an overnight stay (well, depending on when and where they got on the ship, that overnight could be weeks...)? It sounded dangerously close to a three way _date._

A date on a ship full of murderers, but still a date.

-DW-

**Ever since I re-watched THoRS and the Master popped into my head when she said "suites are reserved for planet burners", this idea would not die.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yanno how Jailbreak started as a one shot and became a three shot that now has this two shot sequel? Well, I accidentally wrote down the plan for a whole AU arc following on from this... haven't decided I'll definitely write it yet, but these three are so fun!**

-DW-

"Are you done in there yet?"

The Doctor scoffed and rolled her eyes, and moved to rifle through yet another rack of clothes in the huge wardrobe.

"I told you, if you want me to go on a ship full of genocidal maniacs, you can wait until I have the right outfit!"

"You're the one who chose to come along!"

The Master called back, and the Doctor huffed.

"Because the two of you could never be trusted alone, and you know it."

River's answer was a giggle, and behind a lurid green and yellow dress that looked like a Slitheen had exploded on or at least near it, the Doctor found it! Her favourite bow tie. The black suit and white shirt were obviously the main choice, but she wasn't going black tie too! The bowtie she found had rainbows on it, and it was simply adorable.

"Found it!"

"Oh good, at least we won't be late."

The Master commented, and smirked when she tsked at him.

"Yes, because it's not like we're on a time machine or anything..." something occurred to her as she tied the bowtie, finding it wasn't as easy as it used to be a couple of regenerations ago. River batted her hands away, painted fingers quickly twisting the tie into its bow shape "where do I park the TARDIS? I can't just leave it anywhere or everyone is going to know who I am, and I strongly suspect there are people on this ship my previous and/or future regenerations have annoyed."

Smoothing her fingers over the front of the Doctor's shirt, River hummed. She looked utterly perfect in the dark blue dress she had on, with deep dips exposing her back and her ox-felling cleavage and snug material highlighting the lovely curves of her hips. Small heels gave her a touch of height on the Doctor, but it wasn't by much.

"You can leave it in the baggage hold. I'll say it's a replica I'm planning on tricking some blind old idiot buyer with. _Harmony and Redemption_ tend not to ask questions. Especially about my trickery. So long as her indoors doesn't let anyone in" the TARDIS clanged, as though indignant at the idea she would let anyone _else_ in "it should all be fine. I managed to transport dragon eggs on there twice. Maybe one or two blew up near other peoples luggage, but it was all fine."

Shaking her head at her ridiculous and ever-so-slightly- _dangerous_ wife, the Doctor took the kiss River offered happily before they both looked the Master over. He was wearing the tux too, and the Doctor knew both of them were hoping to make better memories of the outfits, to erase that first meeting of their current forms. He'd gone without the black bowtie entirely, which was a shame. Bowties were cool. But then, the Doctor did quite like the slightly casual hint of his top two buttons being undone, collar open. For some reason, she found that bit of exposed skin quite inviting...

"Right. Do we need anyhing else? How am I being introduced?"

Getting their story straight made sense. Both the Master and River checked they had everything - him in his expansive pockets, and River in her clutch bag.

"Well, the easiest way to ensure nobody pays you any close attention is for us to say you're a playmate we picked up. My favourite suite has an... extra room."

"Extra?"

The Master nodded, checking his cuffs as the Doctor fixed a loose lace on her boots.

"Yes. I suppose you _could_ call it a torture room, but many tools of pain can be used for pleasure. But my point is, if we say you're someone we picked up, then calling you the Doctor will just have everyone there thinking you're some kind of stand in we're going to... harm. For stress release. Or fun."

Grimacing, the Doctor supposed it was a reasonable excuse for the location they were visiting. She was sort of excited about the observation they could make, the empty planet coming apart perfectly timed for them to pass by. It was worth the ridiculous lie. And even with his torture room, the Master had his inhibitor in anyway.

And that was without considering that they were more or less going on a date. Some kind of concrete, actual three way thing they were going to do that wasn't just fucking or snarking over food or TARDIS repairs. Thoughts like that made her hearts quicken in her chest, and her already chaotic, switching trains of thought feel a little more wobbly on their tracks.

"Alright. Let's go."

With River there, the navigating was sure to go better. Her wife was pretty handy with the machine. The Doctor patted the console, stroking gently to reassure her TARDIS.

"We won't be too long, you stay locked up safe until we come back. I'm just gonna try and keep these two out of trouble."

They'd spent pretty much the whole month never leaving the TARDIS, save for the Doctor going on a supply run when they ran out of teabags and milk. She'd left the two sleeping, and returned to them... _not_ sleeping. The tea had been forgotten for a while.

"Come along dear."

River grabbed her hand dragged the Doctor along almost the instant they landed, stepping out into the baggage hold. The Master straightened his jacket and headed out first, sending a brief telepathic message back to say the coast was clear. The ship was rarely terribly _busy,_ as it wasn't a huge ship and the entry requirements were quite an ask. Not to mention the ticket price. Though, she supposed given the fact the ship had centuries of potential flight to choose from, anyone who had a long lifespan or time travel probably got their moneys worth, since you only had to buy the ticket once.

"River Song!"

"Flemming!" The Doctor grit her teeth, and she saw the Master notice as he raised one questioning eyebrow at her "long time no see! How is your new wife doing?"

"We just discovered she's expecting, and thank you for asking. You have company?"

Flemming eyed the two standing near her.

"Oh, yes. This is the Master" River leant in, dropping her voice though she knew both of them could hear her just fine "he has a bit of a superiority complex. And she... is our entertainment for after dinner."

Flemming gave a quick nod.

"Understood. Do take in the view though, it's not often you get to see a planet fall apart without a body count! And of course, we know who _you_ are, Master. Your suite is ready when you are."

The Master nodded.

"Good. Our table is an hour, yes?"

"Quite right sir."

Shooing Flemming off until it was time, the Master gestured to the bar. The Doctor looked around, seeing that everything looked much the same as it had. Or rather, as it would in the future. Big floating screen letting everyone know what they could see if they climbed up the stairs and looked out of the windows of the ship, and obscenely opulent grandeur in every decoration. It was a few oversized statues away from _gaudy,_ in the Doctor's opinion, but she supposed they had to make it look like at least some of the billion credits per ticket went somewhere besides the pockets of some overly rich alien somewhere.

"Is there a drink that contains no Hypervodka or bits of dead alien?"

The Master actually rolled his eyes.

"It's like being with some kind of monk. She wants the childrens menu."

Apparently, the 'childrens menu' on this particular ship was just 'any drink that won't damage or contain at least one organ'. Finally managing to order something sweet and fruity and ludicrously coloured, the Doctor looked around the bar area they were sat in. River had a Hypervodka martini, but the Doctor knew her wife had one _heck_ of an alcohol tolerance, so it might as well have been earth vodka to her. And the Doctor decided not to even _ask_ what the Master was drinking. There were a few others dotted along the bar. She recognised a Hath, which surprised her because they weren't often an aggressive species, and it was pretty much mandatory to be quite aggressive sometimes if you were on board _Harmony and Redemption._

There were a couple of Kahler leaning over glasses that had something green and giving off small puffs of smoke in them. And, rather weirdly, there was a Cyberman. Cybermen didn't need to relax. They didn't even have money, generally, let alone a _billion_ credits. Still, she wasn't about to ask them questions about membership. Then someone might ask to see hers, and she didn't have one.

River sipped from her glass and eyed the Doctor fidgeting in her seat, small smirk on her lips. Her hair was barely tamed, just pinned back enough to keep the wild curls from getting in her face if she leant forward. The Master was sat behind River, and occasionally gave the two women a small, teasing grin of his own before he turned and leant casually against the bar, surveying the other patrons.

"Ah, Master. New body already?"

The Doctor frowned; how did they recognise him then? Perhaps it was his attitude. It was very distinctive if one knew what to look for.

"These things happen Crank. What have you been up to?"

Crank? Now he had friends who were named after bits of machines? Shaking her head, the Doctor took a big gulp of fruity sweet stuff, watching 'Crank' chat away about very questionable trading deals. River was watching her, but definitely listening in to the dodgy deals too. Reminding herself that she knew what she'd signed up for long before they got on board the ship as a three, the Doctor resisted the urge to sulk about them being... _them._ Nobody was getting murdered at the moment, and she might finally get to try the fish that River was going to recommend to her in the future.

Hopefully it wasn't still alive. She wouldn't have been surprised - last time she was there, Flemming had been about to have her (when she was a him) turned in to dinner. After saying her last self needed force-feeding. He had been pretty wiry. And grumpy. Especially the eyebrows!

"What are you thinking about? I can practically see thoughts rushing across your face."

River asked.

"Eyebrows! Mine. My old ones. Oh. Shhhh."

She fell silent upon remembering she was supposed to be less obviously the real actual Doctor, but it seemed nobody had noticed. By then, Crank was congratulating the Master on what he'd surmised were 'plans for the evening'. If the Master didn't get rid of him soon, the Doctor was quite sure at least half those plans wouldn't work out how he liked... He seemed aware of that, and Crank disappeared soon after.

"You're not going to get crabby _every_ time I talk to an old acquaintance, are you?"

The Master asked, maddening little smirk on his face. The Doctor refused to rise to his bait.

"Do you want me to throw this drink at you?"

Ok, she didn't, but she had _tried_ to.

"Well, you could but I'd hate to ruin this suit. And you might hit River."

"Yes, let's save the messy business for later. Calm down Doctor, you know he's always going to annoy you."

The Master had an expression somewhere between a scowl and a pout as the Doctor and River giggled together; she did have an excellent point. And really, questionable friends and irritating her were really nothing at all in comparison to all the more _explosive_ things he'd done before. She knew he frustrated her on purpose, because she always reacted. Well, almost always. Depending on what else she was doing at the time.

Watching the big floating screen of information, the Doctor finished her fruity drink and perused the childrens menu again.

"Ooooh, minty thing. How do you pronounce that?"

She asked River, who gave her a fond, indulgent smile before ordering her next drink with the weird pronunciation for her. The bartender - seven feet tall, bone-thin and dark purple with three eyes but obviously a masterful mixologist - gave the three of them a curious look, but served the drink in silence. Actually, she was sure they weren't the one tending bar in the future. The future one wasn't even the same species. Well, probably not. Some species had wide variation...

"Wow, this is so good!"

River chuckled, and the Master had a smug smile.

"Told you the drinks were good."

"Yes, yes you did. I might spend the whole night here trying the entire childrens menu."

"And miss dinner and a show?"

The Doctor shrugged, slurping her drink noisily and getting a scowl from a nearby Uvodni who had been staring into her own jet black, sludgy looking glass of sadness. More time than she realised had obviously passed, because Flemming was back. She didn't like him at all, not since he'd tried to sell River out and offered the Doctor's head to boot just to save his own hide. Still, it was satisfying to know he'd be blown up by River's plotting... clearly, her lovers were rubbing off on her a little.

"Your table is ready Professor Song."

"Lovely. Come along you two."

The Master rolled his eyes, and the Doctor managed to get down from her bar stool without spilling her drink everywhere. An achievement worth noting, she personally thought, but the other two weren't looking. Their table was obviously one that could seat four, but only had three seats. Flemming pulled out River's chair for her, and the Doctor contemplated throwing the nearest fork at him as she seated herself rather than wait for his smarmy self. They were handed new menus, and there was no children menu option for food which she was disappointed about. Several of the options were absolutely gross, but thankfully there were _some_ things she could eat on there.

Forgetting herself for a minute, the Doctor looked up at the other two.

"I heard the fish here is good."

River, not knowing the Doctor had definitely been aboard before (because it hadn't happened to her yet), raised an eyebrow.

"Heard from who, exactly?"

Knowing what _he_ knew now, the Master thankfully saved her.

"Me. I've been here many times, I've worked through the whole menu. I thought the fish would be safe for her... delicate sensibilities."

She was definitely going to throw something at him for that smug little smirk... though he _had_ just saved her from a spoiler incident. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. So since that sounds safe, I'll stick with that."

The thing the Doctor had forgotten until then was that she was not great at sitting still for great lengths of time, and so once they'd placed their order, she had a lot of sitting still to do and it did not work very well. Neither the Master or River called her out on her fidgeting, thankfully, though she saw an eye roll or two when she shredded up a napkin to have something to do with her hands.

Well, getting her sonic screwdriver out would have drawn too much attention! What was she supposed to do while they waited? Talk to the other patrons? She kept looking around to check none of them had those weird lines down their face like Scratch had done, but everyone seemed head-splitting-line free.

Everyone looked relieved when food arrived to occupy her attention. The starters were some vegetables from various planets all covered in some of the finest cheese ever. Apparently. It tasted good, but she'd had better cheese. Not that the Doctor was going to _say_ that, given that even the staff on the ship were murderers. She ignored the fancy cutlery as much as possible and ate with her hands, suspecting that the other two at her table were enjoying the sight. Otherwise they'd probably have complained about her lacking table manners.

"Good, Doctor?"

The Master asked, leaning in a little to watch her lick cheese sauce off her fingers. She nodded, at least dignified enough to swallow before she spoke.

"Mmm. Want to try? What did you get?"

River seemed content to watch them, occasionally picking quite elegantly at the pretty fruits on her plate. By the time starters were over and the Doctor was about to find out if the fish was really any good, the three of them had warmed up and settled in to their 'date' more. Possibly helped by a round of Hypervodkas... the Doctor was pleasantly buzzed by then, and was almost nice to Flemming. _Almost._

Deciding it was best not to ask what the Master was eating - though she'd definitely be asking him to brush his teeth later before he tried kissing her - the Doctor set in to her fish quite happily. Probably using the wrong fork, but who cared?

"So, was the fish worth it's recommendation?"

"Mhmm!"

She gave a thumbs up to River's question and resumed getting stuck in. It was a big portion and her current regeneration was fairly petite, but she still managed to pack the entirety of it away, and eyed the dessert options too. She'd probably regret it, but then they had a show to see before they retired for the night, so she had time to digest. Plus, there was some seriously high end chocolate on offer. It would have been _rude_ not to, surely?

River, not quite tipsy yet but clearly feeling the four Hypervodka martinis she'd had just a bit by then, was a little giggly and dragged the Master, kicking and screaming, into their smiley moods by fixing him with that _lethal_ stare of hers and demanding he try some of the sweet dessert she had. He'd skipped on ordering dessert and called it 'a frivolous earth custom', but he hadn't actually complained about the two women ordering, nor did he look particularly upset about being all but force fed the creamy delights on the end of River's fork.

Anybody who had been wondering whether the three were meeting for business or pleasure by then seemed to have made their decision, and several patrons in a range of species were watching River, as transfixed as if she were aiming her seductive wiles at them personally. It radiated off her like Jack's 51st century pheremones.

"Are you quite done putting on a show?"

He asked River, voice low enough to be heard at their table only.

"That depends. Are you done scowling while she has fun?"

He huffed a little, but he _did_ smile then as he looked over at the Doctor, who was watching the two of them with a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Do you ever get tired of being ordered around by her?"

The Doctor shook her head, stifling a laugh as River got a 'plotting' look on her face. Swallowing and running her tongue over her teeth to check for leftover cake, the Doctor grinned.

"Never. Well, maybe when she insults my screwdriver technique. But pretty much never."

"Hush dear. All done?"

Scooping up the last spoonful into her mouth, she chewed and swallowed it before nodding at River.

"Mmm. Couldn't eat another bite. Let me finish my drink though."

Once she'd imbibed the rest of her drink, she stood with a groan. Yep, definitely too much food. Wrinkling her nose as she stifled a burp against the back of her hand, the Doctor giggled at the way her abdomen stuck out against her shirt a little. The Master and River both watched her, bemused.

 _"What_ are you doing?"

"Laughing at my food baby."

The other two shared a look, shaking their heads.

"Childrens menu."

Was all the Master said, but the implication that she was being childish was clear. The Doctor pouted. River crooked one painted fingernail in her direction.

"Come along dear."

According to the big information screen, they had about thirty minutes before they needed to be on the observation deck to see the show. And, as River commented, getting there early meant ensuring a good seat.

"Hope they have some good safeguards on this thing."

The Doctor commented as they climbed the stairs, heading up to another floor that was just as grandiose as the other two floors that she'd seen before. There were groups of people - well, aliens, but she'd gotten used to calling pretty much anybody regardless of species 'people' inside her head - stood close together, murmuring their shady deals and eyeing the three walking past with a degree of paranoia, as though suspecting someone in a rainbow bowtie complaining she'd had too much cake was paying _any_ attention to them beyond whether or not they were in her way.

Well, she was paying a bit of attention. Mostly to listen out for impending disasters she could stop happening, but nobody was outright discussing whether or not they were about to commit a mass murder, so the Doctor didn't hear much of anything she could interfere with.

"Stop trying to eavesdrop for something you can save."

The Master hissed as he tugged her along, facing away so he didn't see her stick her tongue out at the back of his head. River saw, eyes glittering with amusement.

"Can't take you two anywhere."

Pouting at her wife, the Doctor defended herself. And the Master, a bit.

"In our defence, this is the first time you've tried."

She wondered if this sort of thing was going to be a regular occurrence. Not the _Harmony and Redemption_ bit. Even the two stubborn creatures she'd taken up with knew better than to expect the Doctor to repeatedly return to the ship, especially without outing herself as someone most of the passengers wanted dead, or at least without using it as a chance to forage for potential rescues to perform.

The night was young, she supposed. There was lots of time for this strange little three way date they were on to go terribly wrong. She hoped it didn't.

They found some good seats, and she was reminded how the other two still saw her as the central point, that despite the blurring lines between all three River and the Master saw themselves as sharing her when the Doctor was pushed into the middle seat.

Either that, or they wanted to ensure she wouldn't begin chattering away to the nearest alien. It could have been either thing.

The cake discomfort had started to wear off by the time they were coming up to pass the view, and so of course she'd started fidgeting and looking around. She'd clocked a couple stood close together by the window were Autons, and it confused her. Of all the species who didn't need to relax, one made of living plastic was definitely right up there. Just to be sure, she (very discreetly, she thought) slipped her sonic out of her pocket and whistled to cover the buzzing as she scanned. Both her... dates? looked at her oddly.

_"What are you doing?"_

Was hissed within her mind, the Master obviously none too impressed.

"Checking something."

She shot back, glancing down and frowning. Yep. Definitely Autons. The screwdriver was quickly hidden from sight as a Blowfish walked by, large glass of water in her hand as she went to find herself a seat. Jack hated Blowfish, she remembered.

_"Are those Nestene?"_

The Master quizzed, having followed her lines of interest. The Doctor nodded, and saw his face become pensive. River noticed their peculiar behaviour, eyebrow quirked.

"Something you'd like to share?"

"Not just yet. Might be nothing."

The ship vibrated all over, just briefly, before an announcement vibrated over the ship tannoy system, assuring them it was minor turbulence and that they were completely safe. Which, of course, meant something was definitely going on. River opened her bag and pressed a few buttons on her computer, and of course the Doctor leant over to pay attention as her wonderfully criminal wife hacked her way efficiently into the ship systems.

"Ah. That can't be good."

-DW-

**I actually finished this chapter two entirely, and then looked at over seven thousand words and thought "well, maybe this is a bit big". So... shhh it's a three shot for easier digestion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now the other half of chapter two. Technically now chapter three. Shhhh.**

**Contains smut and probably questionable science.**

-DW-

The safeguards were down. Not completely, as that would have set off alarms sooner. But someone had dropped them, and that meant that as the planet they were getting ever closer to was pulled apart by gravity, _Harmony and Redemption_ herself was in increasing danger of shrapnel or the gravitational pulls themselves.

That explained the Autons. Rather disposable, and easily replaced.

Glad for their shared skill of telepathy by then, the three of them were able to quickly establish something of a game plan. Subtly dropping her computer in the Doctor's lap, River got up to cause a distraction. Not difficult - the woman could flirt with a mountain range, she could certainly flirt with danger and Autons simultaneously. The Master kept watch around them as the ship shuddered a little more violently, and others sitting to watch the show started to get up, fussing and growling in various languages.

If she was truly, painfully honest with herself, the Doctor _almost_ wanted not to bother. What was to stop the three of them just going back to the TARDIS and getting away, leaving the ship to it's fate? Nobody on board that ship was _innocent,_ not even the staff. Everyone aboard proudly wore innocent blood on their hands and paid obscene amounts to rub shoulders and other body parts with others just like them. Sensing her hesitation, she felt the Master brush against her mind, seeking something deeper than surface conversation.

" _Don't you dare. If you let the ship fall now, then River's future can't happen."_

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

The Doctor quipped back, but she knew what was coming. A flicker of the Library, and a reminder of what else had to happen.

_"If she never goes to Darillium, she never saves you. And if she never saves you, you can't be here to change any of it. Fix the bloody safeguards or you'll cause a massive Doctor-shaped paradox."_

Hating him for being so damned right about it all, the Doctor sighed. Glancing up to check nobody was watching, she sonicked River's computer a few times. There were a couple of defences in place, but they were designed to keep the ships crew from just switching them back on. Not expecting her aboard, the intruder hadn't made their little murder attempt _Doctor_ proof.

The ship stopped shaking so violently, settling into the usual comfortable drift through space, and River made it back to her seat in time to catch the moment the empty planet cracked like an egg. The Doctor wished she was in a better mood to appreciate it. Seeming satisfied nothing was amiss, everyone else settled back in their seats and the sonic was hidden safely back in her inside pocket. The Doctor hated that she'd had to save a bunch of mass murderers, but knew that ultimately, she was also sort of courting _two_ of them.

Morals were hard work sometimes.

Free drinks were handed out, probably to stop any of the many killers aboard from taking out potential frustration over turbulence on the staff members. The Doctor strongly considered downing a couple of Hypervodkas to blur out the last ten minutes, but resisted the urge and sipped at another of the fruity thing she'd gotten earlier.

"Why am I not surprised that the one night we pick is the one there's an impending disaster?"

River asked as she stood to stretch, the main event all but over and her martini glass empty.

"Because the Doctor wouldn't consider her day complete if she didn't save something."

The Master commented back as he drained his tumbler and rose to his feet. He did offer a hand to the Doctor to help her up, which was oddly sweet of him.

"Are you two done _socialising?_ "

"Oh yes. And now we've done dinner and a show, so shall we go see this favourite suite of his?"

The suites were behind a door that he had to press a hand to a scanner for, clearly ensuring the privacy of the planet burners who earned the rights to these suites. There weren't many visible doors, so it was clearly quite the exclusive benefit. The Master led them through a couple of corridors before one particular door - that bore nothing distinguihsing it from the others that she could see - became their destination. It opened at his touch, and slid out of the way to allow them in.

It was definitely _luxurious,_ with the open bathroom door revealing marble counter tops and ivory fixtures. The bed would easily have slept at least six without being at all cramped. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, though the Master commented that they could ask for more if it was a long stay. The wardrobe contained only some dark blue dressing gowns, black fluffy towels folded on the top shelf. Curiousity pushing her to continue looking around, the Doctor was admittedly quite taken with the huge bath/hot tub, and the bathroom was well stocked with a wide array of personal care products and - quite amusingly - _bubble bath._

"It's not just ordinary bubble bath, that one is a combination of muscle relaxants, this one is an aphrodisiac, and that one is a sleep aid. You can also request one with paralysing agents, just in case you plan on luring someone up here for... well, torture, mostly."

Grimacing, the Doctor turned her thoughts to less gruesome avenues.

"Of course you can. I might have to use that tub. I love a bubble bath."

"Of course you do."

The other door in the room led to the... well, the torture bit. Some of the tools in there were pretty obviously solely designed to cause somebody great pain, but the Master had been right that some of them were also dual use. River was _very_ enamoured, and ran her fingers reverently over various implements before plucking a robust set of cuffs from the wall.

"I do love handcuffs."

"Yes."

"We know."

She let out a short, mischievous laugh before carrying the cuffs through and tossing them on the bed.

"I think a bath sounds like a wonderful idea. Perhaps a little aphrodisiac, just for fun? Though we don't really need it. But we can hardly bathe dressed like this."

The Doctor got the message immediately, watching River slip her shoes off before she approached. Hands acting with no consult from her brain as her hearts pounded in her chest, the Doctor greedily roamed the bare skin of River's back as her wife kissed her. River tasted of Hypervodka and expensive wine and sweet fruit, a dizzying mix of intoxicants that only added to how easily hooked the Doctor was.

She searched clumsily before the Master joined them, his hands knocking hers aside to helpfully undo the fastenings of River's dress. The dark blue material slipped from her body with little effort, leaving River in nothing but silky briefs the same colour as her dress. It was a delightful sight to behold, hungry eyes drinking in every bared inch of River's curves. Surprising them both, River turned on the spot and shoved the Master backwards. He grunted, resisting at first until he saw she was moving him toward the bed. As soon as he was horizontal, River climbed on top of him, dragging her nails over the front of his shirt teasingly before she began to undo his buttons, exposing the broad muscles of his chest. The Doctor was rooted to the spot, transfixed by the scene before her.

River had to move so the Master could untuck his shirt from his trousers, but then braces and shirt and jacket were discarded, leaving him in his suit trousers and shoes. The Doctor suddenly felt very overdressed, and began undoing her bowtie before either of the other two risked damaging it. They tended to be rough on her clothes. She tucked the rescued bowtie in to her jacket pocket just before the other two effectively pounced. Stubble bristled against her face as the Master kissed her soundly, River's nimble fingers working her shirt buttons open. With their combined efforts, her clothes were gone even quicker than theirs had been, and she was a little drunk on desire already.

 _This_ was something she could handle though, the part of their relationship that was pretty much all figured out, at least for the moment.

They moved toward the bathroom once shoes were kicked off, and a pointed look from River had the Master actually bending down to start running the bath. A little of the relaxants and a little more of the aphrodisiacs left the bathroom smelling of lavender and something undefinable that reminded her of River.

And, because he was still immature, the Master picked her up and dumped the Doctor in it. She squealed as he laughed, and splashed him in retaliation before the relaxants started to hit her, and her body simply wanted to soak in the hot water happily. River slipped in next to her and reminded the Master they hadn't brought towels through. He sulked about being 'ordered around', but he still obediently fetched them.

River had that effect.

"Oh, this is good. I'm never leaving."

The Doctor slid down into the water a little deeper, right up to her chin, uncaring that the ends of her hair got damp and sudsy. River tied hers up out of the way, commenting that her hair took much too long to dry. The Doctor watched, enjoying the way River's neck arched slightly and thinking very much of latching on to that smooth skin and leaving a mark. River noticed her rapt observation, brushing bubbles away from the Doctor's chin when she sat up straighter.

The Master walked in to find the two of them kissing, and whether it was the sight or the alluring scent on the air or a mix of the two, when River had to stop to catch her breath and the Doctor turned to look, she saw his cock was already hard, thick and curving up against his belly. It bobbed as he moved before disappearing beneath the water as he joined them. The edge of the bath dug into her back as he pressed against her hungrily. Six hearts could be heard beating quicker, that dizzying sound that connected the three of them. Fingers tangled themselves in her damp hair, kissing until darkness began to bite along the edge of her vision. As soon as she pushed him off enough that she could draw breath, his mouth dropped down to her neck, biting suction almost breaking skin as he left a throbbing bruise on her neck.

Before the Doctor could make any sense of her thoughts, already flushed and hot all over, he'd moved over to River and the sight of them together was as devastatingly beautiful as ever. She could feel the effects of the bubbles, but they only heightened lust she knew she'd have felt already for the other two. Water made her feel delightfully floaty as she turned to watch them more closely, recognising they were using a little telepathy by the way the Master pressed his thumb to River's temple - it helped contain the thoughts to the person being focused on, so the Doctor couldn't listen in as easily.

She didn't have to wait long to find what they were plotting though, turned and pressed back against River's lovely body so she could hold the Doctor in place. Nipples firm despite the hot water pressed into her back, those maliciously talented fingers cupping and stroking before they pinched at the Doctor's own nipples. Her hips flexed beneath the water, but then broad hands were on her thighs, tipping her up until the Master could fit his hips between her legs. He knew better than to actually fuck her under the water - despite all the available liquid, being submerged made penetration quite uncomfortable. But it worked _perfectly_ for what he had in mind, the weight of his cock against her clit as he thrust against her enough to make her shudder and gasp.

He was close enough for her to see the fluttering of his double pulse in his neck, moving slowly enough that she could feel his cock twitch. The Doctor squirmed in place, nothing really stable to grab hold of other than her lovers as they teamed up to take her to pieces. The heat of the water, the burning of hands on her breasts and a cock dragging over her clit, the fire building inside her with every motion... it was little wonder she fell apart so easily, swept away by the pleasure and only too happy to let it wash over her in waves.

They waited for her to be self-aware enough again not to drown, River stroking a thumb across her neck in a sweet little comforting gesture. Then they were moving, the Master urged up on to the side of the tub by River, water puddling beneath him as he shuffled forward enough for River to reach. River was _spectacularly_ gifted at oral sex regardless of her partners anatomy, as the Doctor could attest to in multiple regenerations, and so she wasn't surprised by the expressions that danced across the Master's face when his cock was in her mouth, no doubt feeling that sinful tongue of hers at work.

Not content to be sidelined once she'd regained most of her senses, the Doctor shimmed up and slipped a hand beneath the water. River raised her head for a moment, rolling her hips in encouragement until the Doctor stroked her as she wanted. Once she resumed her oral attentions on the Master, it was clear her soft moans as she sucked him added to his own enjoyment, drawing low groans from his throat whenever River took him all the way down and mewled in pleasure herself.

The first climax only took the edge off for any of them, even without the effects of the bubble bath that was obviously starting to get to all of them. With the water starting to cool while things between them heated up, it was definitely worth getting out of the water. Once they were towelled off and heading in the direction of the huge bed, the Doctor remembered something very important.

"You can take your hair down now."

River obliged her quickly, and both she and the Master were very happy to see those glorious curls tumbling free. They splayed beautifully across the pillows when River climbed up on the bed and laid herself out, inviting the Doctor to slide against her. Their skin was still warmed from the bath, the room around them a comfortable temperature. Inhaling River's unique scent and feeling her hearts quiver happily, the Doctor hummed in contentment.

Watching the Master move to kiss River was a touch distracting, but the Doctor remembered her initial goal and made her way down River's body, smooth legs spreading in open invitation. Hooked on the scent and taste of River's arousal, the Doctor thrilled in the loosening of mental barriers all round, telepathy heightening everything. If she wanted to, she could almost feel River's physical pleasures as her own, growing wetter as she licked and sucked at a firm and swollen clit, one hand pinning River's squirming hips while the other came up to press two fingers inside her.

Echoes of his desire and her pleasure rolled through the Doctor's mind as the Master and River kissed and groped further up the bed, a lovely display to take in whenever she looked up. Which admittedly wasn't often, as she was a little busy. She knew when River was climbing toward climax as she cursed in various languages, the occasional Gallifreyan expletive slipping in there as one of her hands fisted in the Doctor's hair. Her back arched, head thrown back, utterly filthy sounds spilling from her lips and the grip in blonde strands tightening. The Doctor thrilled in those little painful tugs at her scalp, her own arousal wet on her thighs as River climaxed, clenching tight around her fingers. Marks on her throat from playful bites were visible as her neck stretched.

Slumping back to the bed, grinning and gorgeous with a light layer of sweat glowing on her skin, River sighed happily.

"Oh, you are so very good at that."

The rough grip in her hair had become a gentle, praising petting. The Doctor loved that too. Chest heaving, hearts pounding, River caught her breath for a minute before she was, of course, quite keen to keep going. Which was probably how the Doctor found herself on her back and cuffed to the bed, only having just remembered that River picked out a set of cuffs from the torture room. Shivering in pleasure as four hands roamed her body, she moaned weakly as they took turns sucking new bruises along the sensitive area around her collarbone, the throbbing ache absolutely delicious to her and she only wanted _more._

Both of them heard _that_ in her mind, and they gave her exactly what she wanted. They whispered lewd promises in Gallifreyan because they knew it made her shake, nails raking along her inner thigh and over her hip bones, leaving white-hot fire on her skin in red, angry lines. She loved every single one, squirming and straining against the cuffs. They bit into her wrists, forcing her to keep her hands lax to avoid that not-so-enjoyable pain.

Helpless and at the mercy of them both, the Doctor could only whine in complaint when they moved away from her, coming together to torment her with the beautifully erotic display of their bodies moving together. Slick and relaxed from two previous climaxes already, River took him easily enough, settling against his thighs. She bit and scratched at his skin with impunity; they all left their mark on one another, and they all delighted in the rough hands and hungry mouths that left bruises in their wake. The Master groaned, one hand buried in River's wild curls and the other gripping tight at her ass to stop her tipping back off his lap when he began to thrust harder. River gave as good as she got, fingers winding through his short, dark hair and using the grip to tip his head back so she could bite teasingly at his pulse point.

"Perhaps I should have cuffed you instead."

There was no mistaking the way his hips bucked, and it didn't take telepathy to know River was pretty much lit up with the possibility, and the Doctor envisioned cuffs coming out many more times in their future. River's nails in his back broke skin as she approached her orgasm - the Master was well versed in lasting long enough for River, a demanding lover who wholly expected to be left as satisfied as she left him. Having gotten past his prejudice (though he still called her 'mongrel' when they were bickering), the Master indulged himself in breathing in River's unique scent himself, face buried in her hair and neck as he held her tighter. Connected minds meant the Doctor felt it as the other two reached the peak and toppled over it, and she expected that one set off the other as their minds were linked too.

Panting and holding each other for a moment, the Master and River pulled apart, indulging in a sloppy kiss before they disconnected physically.

"Give me a minute and I'll get to you Doctor. That bubble bath is still working its magic."

A minute sounded like a long time, but it was also not much time at all to wait for the Master to regain an erection, and the thought of being _filled_ and _fucked_ had her keening weakly, wet and needy and aroused beyond belief after being bound and made to watch the two of them.

River didn't help her neediness any by kissing her, but the Doctor wouldn't ever say no to such things. Fingers brushed her sweaty hair from her face, playful smile on River's face.

"Bound, desperate Doctor. Absolutely lovely."

Her answer was little more than a whine, but then she felt calloused hands on her calves, sliding up to her thighs and her legs parted _oh_ so willingly. The Master settled on his knees, leaning over her and visibly enjoying the sight of her so wanton. If they discounted all the regenerations she didn't remember, the ones she might never remember, she hadn't had the anatomy her current form did before, and the Doctor doubted she'd have been able to venture into the strange newness of it with anyone but the two in bed with her now. Even after a month, it was still strange, still new compared to all her memories of sex before.

But the two of them... the newness didn't frighten her with them. Not with River's curls brushing her face as she kissed her, not with the ummistakable feel of the Master's energy. Not with their murmurs in Gallifreyan and the sounds of four hearts that weren't her own. The Master slipped in her mind as well as her body, surprisingly gentle with both. He knew to be careful within her mind; any force and her mind repelled him on instinct, which usually left them both with a headache. River was always gentle with it - as she was part human, telepathy for her was a little different, and she respected the level of absolute trust that came along with allowing someone to wander through ones mind, where you could easily destroy somebody from the inside out if so desired.

Slow thrusts and slow steps through her thoughts left her dizzy, and there was only so much she could take of either. Nudging back at the presence there, the Master withdrew from her head, frowning.

"What?"

"I... can't... focus on both at once right now" speech was a little bit of a struggle, but she managed "and I need _more."_

Her hips wriggled impatiently, and though he was obviously a little disgruntled, the Master respected her wishes without argument and slid his hands along her legs, lifting them higher up on his hips before he began to move again. His thrusts were steady and deep, pressing in fully before he pulled back and the Doctor was so tightly wound she welcomed it even when the pressure _ached_ inside her.

The cuffs bit into her skin again as she fought her bonds, frustrated by her inability to touch either of her lovers. River had no such limitations, hands roaming the Doctor's breasts, toying with sensitive nipples to add to the array of sensations currently reducing her to an undignified, incoherent mess on the ridiculously big bed. Teasing rubs became sharp pinches, tugging until the Doctor whimpered, trying to arch up into River's touch but that was made harder by the Master pinning her down more firmly as he _finally_ fucked her harder, unable to keep up the pace designed to torture her as his own need grew.

With one hand still working to give her those lovely pulses of painful pleasure as her nipples were pinched and pulled, River's other hand slid down over the Doctor's sweaty stomach to press to her clit, rubbing in all the ways she'd learned drove the Doctor crazy. The lewd sound of damp skin on damp skin where the Master's quick thrusts had his thighs slapping against hers were drowned out almost completely by her increasing volume, moans breaking against each other with each new sensation. She buckled under it all, trying to curl in on herself against the sensations but the cuffs and the hands on her kept her there as she shuddered and spasmed, all but sobbing as she climaxed. A grunt of relief was audible from the Master, who didn't hold out against his own orgasm much longer, jerky thrusts keeping him deep as he spilled.

Obviously, they used contraceptives, otherwise there was little doubt that a Time Lord's impressive fertility would have become more of an issue over the last few weeks, but there was still that hidden thrill as she felt him spill into her receptive body, the risk buried in the back of her mind.

The Master slumped against her, face buried in her neck as his lips brushed her pulse, feeling the double flutter there as her hearts raced and he breathed her scent, saturated with him and River and sex. River petted them both, patiently waiting for them to come back down from their mutual high.

One of them undid her cuffs, and it was River's slender fingers that rubbed her hands, checking for damage to her wrists and warmth in her fingertips. When the Master managed to heft himself up and off her, the Doctor stretched and sighed in satisfaction. River chuckled, shifting to lie down on her other side.

"We have a pretty long night aboard the ship. Plenty of time for a rest before round two."

River commented, and a brief nap certainly sounded like a good idea to the Doctor. Maybe a snack later...

The Master's voice sounded from next to them, interrupting the Doctor's thoughts about fish fingers and custard.

"And if you _must,_ there'll probably still be time to find out who tried to destroy the ship tomorrow."

River snickered from her other side, and the Doctor nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan."

-DW-

***flings chapter into the void* HAVE SOME SMUT! I was going to hold this back longer but like, it would have gone up already as part of 2 if the chapter hadn't gotten so long... so here. Have the sexy times. Meanwhile I'll be ignoring the notes for this AU and wondering how long it would be before River tied the Master down and pegged him.**


End file.
